Cathedral Sanctuary: War with Fate
by Rynn
Summary: The royals of Past, Present, and Future are at war with the Dark lord for control of Fate and the Cosmos. But when the boy who lived intervenes, he and a royal find themselves in an unexpected alliance that has set course for trouble and treachery.
1. The Major Arcana VII the Chariot

Hello, this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh with the criticism. I did a lot of research for this fic, I would give out the links but I don't have access to them right now. The links were saved on my other computer but it had to be formatted, so I guess that explains it.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm on Forbes rich list? I wish though. The only things I own are Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis's personalities. Nothing more yet.

* * *

Cathedral Sanctuary: War with Fate

Chapter One: The Major Arcana VII the Chariot

A downpour drenched the street of Privet drive, including other small neighborhoods within several miles. Its citizens slept very peacefully as the rain cuffed their rooftops, not noticing _what _prowled their streets….

Meanwhile, on the rainy street of Privet drive, a large creature staggered across the road.

Crawling feebly in its soaked black robe, it groaned wretchedly. Decayed, long claws dragged along loosely on its sides. Encircling its wrists were thick chains that hung around its arms, wrapped around its waist and were finally locked together near its chest. The chains added so much unneeded weight for the creature, as if it was not struggling enough.

A closed set of wings hung beyond the creature's dirty robes, out of two thin strip holes. The creature had the ability to fly but it had been warned not to for two reasons: the risk of being seen by earthly beings, and flight caused such a decrease in energy it was to be used only as a last effort.

The rain increased and the roads slowly began to flood. Nevertheless, the creature continued towards its destination, where ever it was.

Hail now fell from the sky. The small ice chunks battered the creature, pounding its weak body as though the ice demanded it to bring to an end to its hunt. Now, too tired to go on, it whimpered in defeat and fell hard to the ground.

Several moments passed before something else happened. This time it came from the heavens….

A large black chariot soared across the gray storm clouds, above the roofs of the sleeping populace of Privet drive.

Regardless of rain and hail, the chariot glided smoothly, drawn by four hefty stallions coated with fine black mane. Ivy designs with cerulean flames were craved into the smoky maple wood of the chariot. This was certainly a bit outter-worldly for Privet drive.

Three passengers rode inside, wearing black velvet cloaks with hoods that fell over their faces. One traveler stood, steering with the reins at hand. One other sat, meditating. The last stood on the side, eyes sharp, searching for something in particular.

After circling Privet drive a number of times the one searching motioned to the one with the reins to a specific point in the shadows. The conductor with the reins tugged them back obediently.

The stallions slowed, and marked a target on the roadside.

The large chariot settled on the Privet drive street with a sudden halt and such complete soundlessness so that even nosy Petunia Dursley would not hear the landing, if she were awake. The black stallion panted heavily—the journey had been long and exhausting. The first one of the passengers stepped off. The person threw off the hood the cloak and marched towards the unnamed creature that had collapsed only moments ago.

The passenger who had left was a woman—a petite woman, most likely still in her teenage years. Mid-length, moon colored hair fell out loosely behind her hood in wet waves. Her eye color varied from shadow to light from green to gray. The look on her face illustrated that she was strict and aloof, sometimes cold but also charming. She was very appealing, but not gorgeous.

A rush of relief came over her as she approached the weak creature. She highly expected it to flee or move or something because of her sudden presence but it remained still.

The woman's name was Lachesis.

Lachesis looked back at the chariot waiting for one of the two remaining to follow her example. "Do you need me to go over the procedure again?" She asked, after a moment's wait, perturbed by the other two's lack of action. "Clotho, you needn't worry, this one seems to be under a comatose. I guarantee it won't attack you. Stand behind me if you wish to." Lachesis said reassuring, after another pause.

The one meditating—or who had been meditating—whispered something to the woman with the reins, and then jumped off the chariot. A gust of air forced her hood up.

The second traveler appeared to be very young. She had bright carroty; pixie-cut hair. Her eyes were dull blue and slightly slanted. Her face was elegant, pretty, and her lips curved into a relaxed smile. Underneath the collar of her wet cloak she wore a small silver-chained necklace with a medium-sized emerald gem amulet.

She stood next to Lachesis; their eyes made contact then returned their attention to the creature. "Atropos took the reins." Clotho spoke softly.

Lachesis snorted ineffectively, not bothering to grace this with a verbal reply._ Atropos…the nerve of her! _

Lachesis glanced back at the chariot—mainly at Atropos; who was holding the reins tightly, waiting _patiently _for their departure. Even with her features masked by her hood, Lachesis could perceive Atropos's sneer. Lachesis turned away to prevent from returning the scornful look. She repeatedly reminded herself it was not the appropriate time to act childishly.

Atropos and Lachesis were water and fire. They loathed each other but kept it under control for Clotho's sake. Atropos would endlessly accuse Lachesis of being a 'pesky prick', while Lachesis thought of Atropos of being exceptionally narcissistic. Clotho frequently ended up having to break up their arguments. Afterwards, both would just simper and make a mental note to stay out of the other's way.

"It seems to be hypnotized," Clotho broke Lachesis's train of thought. Clotho was now sitting on her knees, heedless of the dirt gathering on her cloak, and examined the creature. "Or perhaps it is already deceased."

Lachesis returned her attention to Clotho and the creature. She too, bent over and sat next to Clotho and observed. She then noticed its claws. "The pale tone of its claws is a clear symptom of malnutrition. It seems preposterous though. Hard game perhaps, Clotho?" Lachesis tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and waited for a response from Clotho, who was nearly absorbed in the creature's condition.

"I do not believe that is so; it does not take much physical effort for this particular creature to catch a bird or small ground animal. Just to survive until larger prey came by. No, my theory is leaning towards something much stranger and even more preposterous." Clotho replied in a blank tone, now completely absorbed. Her expression grew serious. She ran her fingers through her wet red hair.

"You noticed his pale claws, and you were very accurate on concluding that the cause was famine, and yet if you take a closer look you will notice something very vital." Clotho spoke more slowly and paused for a second to let Lachesis to figure out what she had concluded.

Lachesis stared unblinkingly at the pair of claws for a good two seconds when she nearly gasped in realization, "Its veins! They're blue! But…then that could only mean…"

"I suppose you understand what I am getting to. Of course you know the single method to gauge this creature's health: when its veins are a hale green color the beast's health is perfect. When colored black it expresses bitterness, anger, depression, or emotional health. Now when blue like it is, it verifies that it has starved for an extensive time…and not for the reason of hard game…. I believe it to be a more…_unique _purpose."

Lachesis turned her head back viciously, her white-blonde hair whipping out behind her neck.

"What could you mean? That it _actually_ starved itself for no reason!" Lachesis's voice broke as she spoke; she could hardly contain the hilarity of this thought. Her face flushed with red and she nearly had to clap her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing. "Think clearly and use common sense, Clotho. You and I both-and maybe Atropos"—she shot an angry glare at the chariot—"know that this sort of species is famous for their insatible hunger, as well as their loyalty for…the dark forces, you might call them. And you theorize that it starved itself to death for some _special _reason, now it sounds even more foolish when put into words!" _Clotho has lost her senses…this theory…it is more than ridiculous…it is impossible, _she thought.

Clotho paused before speaking. She didn't seem to have noticed Lachesis's near outburst; she did however remove her concentration from the creature and now looked at Lachesis straight in the eye. "I did not say it was for a common reason, now did I?" Clotho said coolly. A slight smirk tiptoed across Clotho's lips, and her expression softly lit up with honest humor.

Lachesis frowned at this. She did not normally have any problems with Clotho, at least none in comparison to the amount of strife between her and Atropos, but Clotho's outrageous theories annoyed her. Mainly _because_ her ideas were so outrageous. Did rationality count for anything anymore?

Lachesis sighed as she stood. She swore severely when she noticed her cloak. Lachesis's once-clean cloak now had mud all over the knees; dead bugs covered the once beautiful fabric and was heavily soaked. She quickly brushed some hanging dirt off of her extremely muddy, damp, and bug encrusted cloak. She then strolled back to the chariot, arms crossed, and her mind in deep thought. Clotho followed shortly.

Only when Lachesis approached the chariot did Atropos take off her hood, exposing her shoulder-blade-length; straight black hair. By a first glance of Atropos, she was definitely less welcoming than Clotho and Lachesis. Her face was smooth, and so far no emotion spread across those pale lips of hers, except for sneers, glares, snickers, and her other disgusting looks. Atropos had such a sinister glimmer in her russet colored eyes, only a blind man could mistake them for loving and benevolent. Her attitude and form possessed an arctic temperature barrier; so glacial that even now her appearance sent shivers down Lachesis's spine. Or maybe that was just how Lachesis saw her.

Lachesis watched Atropos with interest for a moment, wondering of how someone could detach herself so far from humanity?

Clotho sprinted up next to Lachesis and quickly explained to Atropos what she and Lachesis were discussing, "What shall we do with it? It does not seem to have much life left inside. If it is not already dead."

Atropos looked down at them, the stallions next to the trio breathed stridently though they had sufficient time to rest. She looked down at the reins in her hands and added, "Should we hand him to Hades?"

Lachesis shook her head. "We couldn't even if Hades asked us to; we don't have enough space for something so large inside the chariot. Another problem is that if he woke up he could escape and unleash havoc upon innocent civilians. Not to forget, what if he stole the chariot then we would be stuck here without—"

"Well if he stole the chariot now all we have to do is…" Atropos left the sentence hanging until she finally pointed to number four of Privet drive. Clotho and Lachesis turned back and looked in the direction Atropos pointed. It had been the house right in front of them; obviously, the family in residence was sleeping because all the lights were off. Another second passed before Lachesis noticed the brass four nailed to door and quickly shouted in consciousness, "Harry Potter!"

Clotho shushed her and Atropos smirked.

"I apologize, but I did not realize Harry lived on this _street_, and was sleeping in that _house!_" Lachesis said still in shock.

"It would explain why we found the creature on this very street, wouldn't it Lachesis?" Atropos said, with a smart-aleck tone.

"_Further_ **more **on the creature…. Must we waste time on Harry Potter?" Clotho spoke in a voice much too sharp for her, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Really, I think my own authority is of a higher rank then of Albus's when he was still…" Atropos began but she stopped when both Clotho and Lachesis looked at her as though they were about to brutally murder her.

"Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore. Show some respect! Especially now that he is dead!" Lachesis spoke severely. Atropos didn't dare argue. It was a rather stupid to fight like this, there were to be many other occasions where they would annoy each other. Clotho sighed, she would easily see the pressure between the two of them was growing and it was only a matter of time before they started bickering some more.

Lachesis bit her lip. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted"—she shot a glare at Atropos, who merely shrugged her shoulders,—"there is a possibility that he could steal our chariot and leave us stranded. And if that were to happen, even in the un-likelihood, we are NOT-I repeat-NOT to disturb Mr. Potter in anyway, and that goes for any other civilian. Dumbledore's orders, remember that." Lachesis said, mainly towards Atropos, whose smirk died away. Her lips became pale and emotionless again. Lachesis twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, then yawned with exhaustion.

"It seems to me that…we have to leave the creature behind for now." Lachesis bowed her head to resist from looking at Clotho's stunned face. "It could give us some time to come up with a better idea. I mean…. It isn't as though we can simply bring the creature with us. We could watch over it closely and try to figure what purpose it has on Privet drive…other than Harry Potter. Sounds risky I know."

Atropos nodded her head. "I agree to that. It not as though we have a good plan anyway, do we? Nope. We don't have another alternative."

Clotho traced the henna designs of the maple wood until she moved her hand to rub her bagged eyes. "See, that would not work either. The outcome would be worse if we left him here to gather strength and continue his mission. It would not be appropriate to leave it here unattended."

Atropos sighed impatiently, then contributed to the debate, "So, what option does that leave us with?"

"I could bewitch him into a sleeping trance and hide him some place where he can't be discovered by the muggles or the wizards." Lachesis offered, mainly asking Clotho's word for approval or opposing thoughts.

Atropos nodded in agreement, however Clotho bit her lip. "There's a possibility, but..." Clotho stuttered, "No. Too much can go wrong, we need another way—"

Anger erupted inside Atropos. "Honestly! Is it a requirement that you to disapprove of everything! How else are we going to finish with this—"

"Clotho is just determining what is best, not for sake of convenience Atropos!" Lachesis shouted much too loudly, she would be lucky if she did not wake those inside the home next to them. Fortunately, the storm roared above the trio, drowning out their arguement. The hail had stopped before their landing but the rain freely continued to pound the street of Privet drive.

Atropos snorted very like when Lachesis had earlier. "Quick to argue, aren't you Lachesis?"

Lachesis sneered from ear to ear. "Quick to go with the effortless way, aren't you Atropos?"

Atropos's brown eyes flared with fiery rage, she moved as though she were about to physically attack Lachesis. However, Lachesis reacted first, she immediately took out her wand from her cloak pocket and held it up like a sword as Atropos instantly repeated. Both women were now holding their wands right at each other's eyes, waiting for a sign of attack. Both women knew such brilliant curses and both were hungry to launch them off at the other's expense. While both also had counter curses prepared for anything the other could _throw_.

"Ri—"

"Cr—"

Both curses were paused by Clotho's sudden screech from a small distance. Atropos and Lachesis looked in Clotho's direction and noticed immediately that she sat her knees down where the creature once laid. _It disappeared! _Lachesis's mind screamed. She, impulsely, ran to Clotho, her arms pumping at her side, splashing puddles of water. She heard more splashing and automatically knew that Atropos was running behind her.

When both girls reached Clotho, never had either of them seen a more terrified look on her face. Such horror. Her complexion had gone pale, her eyes were wide and her lip quivered so violently that they could barely make out what she was whispering. "H-ad w-w-e been thaat dis-tracted?" The next part was easier to comprehend. "We can not let it get far! The result would be disastrous…find it" she took hold of Lachesis's robes "FIND IT!" Clotho shouted.

Without needing to be told twice Atropos and Lachesis took off in different directions, but first Lachesis helped the distressed Clotho backed to chariot.

Lachesis understood why Clotho was so horrified. On an earlier occasion, a similar type of creature would have injured Clotho, had it not been for Atropos and Lachesis. After the incident, Clotho was terrified of the unnamable species—you might call them—and refused to go near one if it proved to be threatening. For this reason, Atropos and Lachesis usually had to deal with most of their encounters with the unnamable species.

This did not bother Atropos too much; not calling it bad. It was a good thing, a very good thing indeed. If there was one thing about Atropos that Lachesis respected it was her intrepid state of mind. It had evidently been useful at times, Lachesis had to admit. She was not very reluctant herself, but she was not nearly as daring as Atropos, though Atropos proved to be quite reckless at times.

After Lachesis was certain of Clotho's stability she hastily darted back to the spot where the creature once laid. Lachesis examined it carefully; eyes sharp for a rush on the pavement where it could have took off. _There! _Lachesis quickly took off in the directed way, into the alley of Privet drive.

After running over puddles, patches of mud, and dodging trees at such an alarming speed, Lachesis slowed and walked down the alleyway, fearful now. She had good reason to be, the streetlights beside the little road of the alley were shut off perhaps due to a power outage because the treacherous storm. Lachesis debated whether or not to take out her wand and conjure up some light, if she did the creature that was lurking somewhere could see her and attack but she would not be able to see even if it was right next to her. Indecision frustrated her.

Where is Atropos? Lachesis thought furiously. _ATROPOS! Where are YOU! This isn't the time to be— _

What! Goodness Lachesis what is your problem? Atropos spoke to Lachesis, using their weak skills of occulmency.

Lachesis thought furiously. Atropos spoke to Lachesis, using their weak skills of occulmency. 

Lachesis sighed heavily, so heavily she became slightly dizzy. _Did you find it yet? Where is your location? _

Obviously I haven't found it or else I would have said something—or in this case thought something. Atropos gave a sweet laugh. _Location wise...I am sure that I am on Verdi drive, no sign of it yet—_

CRACK

Lachesis turned apprehensively. She closed the mind conversation between Atropos and her without responding. "Lumos," She whispered. The tip of her wand grew bright and lit up area in front of her and slightly around her. She saw nothing. Whatever that was behind just a second ago had vanished. Cautiously Lachesis searched at all sides. Nothing. At least nothing that could have moved or make a crack sound. She turned and marched further up the alleyway, her wand in front guiding the way.

Past several more houses, she heard a **WHOOSH**. Again she flashed her wand in all directions but nothing appeared into sight. Before she would have blamed it on the wind, seemingly logically because of the storm but she knew _something_ had hidden itself in the shadows and that it was waiting for the perfect time to make its move. It was okay though; she was also waiting for it.

A smirk flashed quickly on her lips and she continued searching.

The tempest above roared ever so loudly. The rain doubled and small chunks of hail fell again, making soft clinking sounds as the ice smashed on the ground and rooftops. Lachesis raised her arm over her head to protect herself, in her wand glowed brightly in her other hand.

Lachesis reached the end of the alleyway and spotted two turns. Left and right. _Which way? _Lachesis thought. She stared in both directions, deciding when she noticed the lights. One way, right, was full of streetlights and some rooms inside the houses were still lit; at the left it was as dark and shadowy as Privet. _Easy question with a simple answer_, thought Lachesis. She took the left.

Lachesis entered the street in a fast run; she had wasted too much time in the alleyway. The creature could be anywhere by this time and Lachesis had known she would have to hurry if she wanted to locate it. As Clotho said, the result would be disastrous if the creature escaped.

Lachesis ran faster now, sweat dripped down the side of her temple. Her eyes wondered insanely down the street way and her ears were sharp for even the slightest noise.

CRACKING

Lachesis instantly halted. She quickly inspected all directions for signs of movement and waited for another sound.

CRACKING

It was coming from further down the road; Lachesis darted there but she even before fully realized this. She ran in total darkness now, for she had put her wand back into her pocket, relying entirely on her senses.

THUD

Lachesis paused. The thud came from right in front of her. Another moment was wasted before she pulled out her wand, "Lumos". The tip of her wand lit up and before her, as she had suspected, was the creature. It had collapsed and judging by the way its wings were spread out it had tried to take flight but had failed.

Lachesis kneed down next to it. She set her wand down on the ground as she further examined the creature's condition. There posed another problem, what was she supposed to do with it? She would have to go and retrieve the chariot and to fulfill that task she would have to leave the creature alone and it would not be very smart to do so. Not after what happened when Clotho and Lachesis left it to go talk with Atropos. The creature did not prove to be very _trustworthy_.

Lachesis thought critically. She reached out for her wand but before she could...

Lachesis, _I am right now on Privet drive and with Clotho. Where are you? _It was Atropos. _Any sign of the creature?_

, It was Atropos. 

Lachesis let out a huge breath of relief. _In actual fact the creature is lying at my feet. I'm not exactly sure which street I'm on, but what you can do is get the chariot and find me. And do it before it wakes up! _

Give me a second then, Atropos then linked out. Lachesis hoped Atropos was doing as she was told and getting the chariot and searching for her.

Lachesis looked down at the creature. It tossed restlessly, making it rather difficult for Lachesis to determine whether or not it was sleeping or awake.

She backed away, now very fearful. The creature shook more now, very awake. It looked at Lachesis with a pale face and demonic blue eyes. Its expression hungry. The chains rattled beneath the creature's fingers, anticipation flowing through its blue veins.

Lachesis's eyes widened. Never had she seen one this close. _It's no wonder that Clotho is terrified of them; they are absolutely petrifying! _Lachesis backed further as the creature stood. Its head bowed as though it were in a trance.

Lachesis noticed an object on the ground next to the creature and was horrified to notice it was her wand. There was not a single way to retrieve it while the creature stood right next to it. Then another thought hit her: she was completely defenseless.

Atropos...where is she! Lachesis thought as the creature slowly advanced towards her. She quickly searched the skies for the chariot but saw no sign of it. _Damn you Atropos! _Lachesis prayed under her breath that Atropos was with Clotho and searching for her. Then another thought suddenly came to her: what if Atropos was deceiving her and she really was not searching for her? Lachesis pleaded that were not true.

Lachesis thought as the creature slowly advanced towards her. She quickly searched the skies for the chariot but saw no sign of it. Lachesis prayed under her breath that Atropos was with Clotho and searching for her. Then another thought suddenly came to her: what if Atropos was deceiving her and she really was not searching for her? Lachesis pleaded that were not true. 

The creature groaned fiercely. It head still bowed. It tried to take a step but its body quivered so greatly, it fell to its knees. It struggled to stand again but failed and only grew weaker with each attempt, until finally it completely collapsed to the ground.

Lachesis stared dumbstruck for a moment. She then took advantage of the opportunity to salvage her wand from the creature's side. Carefully she tiptoed towards it, ready to run if the creature recovered. Seeing that the creature did not retreat or attack, Lachesis assumed it tired itself back into unconsciousness. Still she moved stealthily until her wand lied right at her feet. Lachesis paused before she bent over. Her fingers shook slightly as she reached. She had very nearly touched the surface of her wand when suddenly she heard an angry moan. The creature flinched violently, sat up and its teeth struck her outstretched arm.

Lachesis felt a sharp pain on her forearm and screamed with such extreme intensity that she could have been heard for miles. Tears ran from her bloodshot eyes and her knees could not hold her.

The pain from the bite by far topped all other cuts and bruises she had ever received. It seemed as though the creature's mouth contained venomous fangs and the poison was eating through her flesh. It burned as if someone had ignited a flame on her arm. Lachesis covered the wound with her hand, making an effort to stop the stinging, but it refused to pass away. Blood seeped through her fingers.

The creature miraculously leaped to its feet and spread its wings. After a few strong flaps of its thick leather wings, it quickly hovered away until it reached a certain point.

What it did next was far from Lachesis's comprehension.

The creature positioned itself, arms out and its body rising, gathering energy with its wings flapping heavily. Lachesis did not know if it was a trick of the eye, but as the creature rose, a sliver sphere of extremely bright light formed at the creature's center. As the energy built, invisible force fields exploded, throwing mud and rain water in all directions. Lachesis fell and tried to cover her face from getting hit by the debris, but still she could not help but looked through her shaky fingers. _For the love of all that is holy, where are Atropos and Clotho! _

The creature **held **the sphere in its blue veined claws. The creature then started hissing a spell, Lachesis paid close attention to this. She moved her hand to watch more clearly, neither forgetting nor caring about the flying debris. The sphere reacted. Slowly the ball of energy began to change shape into a large slit form, a door.

Finally the air calmed and the creature paused.

"Oh my…is that what I think it is?" Lachesis's jaw shook. She tried to stand but was too weak; she stumbled back to the ground with a hard landing. The side of her cheek became bruised from the impact. "Cosmos! Atropos and Clotho could not have picked a worse time!" Lachesis cried.

The creature looked at the door with triumphant eyes as its claws took the key that suddenly appeared from thin air turned the lock, and cracked open the door. Pieces of dark shadows escaped through the openings and sent a wave of thick, toxic, black smoke into the atmosphere. The smoke particles attacked at near plants and trees and made them rot, dead.

Lachesis quickly took her sleeve and covered her nose and mouth to prevent from breathing it into her lungs. Regardless of her effort, some pathogens stung her nose. Lachesis quickly made herself sneeze the bacteria out.

After a long moment's wait, the creature finally opened the door more. It faded away into the shadows and sealed the door with a final loud crack. Instantly the smoke disappeared, though its damaged remained, the air calmed and rain fell from the clouds again.

Lachesis breathed in the clean air, fear had left her, but newfound worry took its place. The creature had escaped and not only that, she had been bitten.

Lachesis, along with Atropos and Clotho, had had many encounters with the similar creatures but never before had any of them been injured.

She pulled up her left sleeve to check the bite and scrutinized the depth of it. _Depth is the correct term_, thought Lachesis. The soreness of it still throbbed but she had forgotten about the pain because watching the creature practically mesmerized her. She examined the wound closely, and her stomach grew sick.

When the creature had bitten, it did not just bite her; it took a chunk clean right out of her forearm. Lachesis took an even closer look, where she noticed there were teeth marks and the infected tissue was becoming numb. Blood still oozed in drops along her arm. Lachesis struggled to move her left fingers. They numbly shook and they were a death-white pigment.

Lachesis sat on her knees and tried to clear her rushing thoughts. Several lights inside the homes all around turned on and she heard angry voices yelled at each other, "What's all that noise coming from!"

Extreme fear overtook Lachesis. She shakily gathered herself together and limply ran back into the black alley. _Atropos and Clotho will be furious but I did learn one thing: Voldemort's portal and realm do exist..._

* * *

I just want to say thanks for the constructive criticism I may receive. Thank You.

Sighed. Out. Rynn.


	2. The Major Arcana XVIII the Moon

Greetings, goodness it's been a while hasn't it? Well I terribly wish to be one of those authors that can upload a new chapter every week. Because of course, being one of those authors would mean that I had spare time. I toke a little break from writing because of the extreme effort I put into the first chapter and I needed to get my over-worked imagination to relax but I realized that when winter started it was time to get back to work. This chapter particularly was hard to write. Like J.K. Rowling said once that writing the second book was difficult because she wanted the sequel to be as good the first. I have now learned the meaning of that because before I was very worried that I would not be able to get past the first chapter. But enough of that.

I wish to say thanks to my reviewers, Jelli-baby, baby chaos, and Ithildiel. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and responding with more then "Omg update soon!" Really, I appreciate it so much especially since it was the first chapter.

To Jelli-baby: I loved your review, and any author would to get it as their first review. Chapter one did take me forever, I had begun writing it in like May. Though the first drafts look nothing like it does today! I was really most excited when I read your reply about Lachesis, Atropos and Clotho. I had worked particularly hard on their characterizations but from your response I see it was well worth it.

To baby chaos: I know, my grammar is rudimentary but I'm trying my best to improve it. And in this chapter I know for sure that I missed a few while editing but I'll keep working on it. I haven't read the stories about Lachesis, Clotho or Atropos, just the myths and whatever the Greek mythology reference books could tell me. I would like to know what stories you mentioned in the review, I wish to read them.

To Ithildiel: Thank you, thank you, thanks you so much for the criticism. I really can't thank you enough. You had taken time to read my story and tell me what you thought, when you could have been doing something else. I feel honored. And also, I did change the chapter accordingly.

* * *

Cathedral Sanctuary: War with Fate

Chapter Two: The Major Arcana XVIII the Moon

Finally, after long hours of rain the stormy weather finally calmed, signaling a moment of peace and lack of danger. The gray clouds still hung low and tight together seemingly as though the tempest was taking a rest or gathering energy to develop again, but still the thunder rumbled, the lightning sparked and the pouring rain reduced to light drizzles. Even for the moment, a calm sky was relieving to the sleeping citizens as well as the trio pondering below.

Barely reaching the dead end of the alley, Lachesis collapsed to her knees. Her lungs burned with weariness and her legs felt as though they molded into heavy weights. Running had taken the last of her strength and her body felt torn and weak. She shivered so bitterly inside her soaked cloak that her teeth began to chatter. Her arm still throbbed in numbing pain, so deeply that it felt as if someone were repeatedly stabbing her arm with a sharp blade.

Lachesis finally let herself go, the side of her body smacked the ground painfully but she did not bother to care. She would not be able to go on even if she wanted to.

Now all she could do was wait for someone or _something _to come by. _Preferably the chariot._

"Restriction and imperfection…." Lachesis whispered to herself as she pushed her right cheek to the icy cement. Her red blood shot eyes stared unblinkingly for a few seconds but finally they closed heavily. Well deserved, she dosed off into slumber, forgetting about Atropos, Clotho, Fate, the creature, Harry Potter, Voldemort, and everything else. A well deserved moment of mental bliss.

Several minutes had gone by when Lachesis heard a scream. Not a threatened scream but a loud scream. She bolted up and gazed into the sky. The chariot circled her, spinning wildly at Atropos's command, the stallions kicking and pounding the air around them. Clotho stood on the edge of the chariot; it had been her who had screamed. "Lachesis!"

Lachesis stood to her feet and unconsciously glared at Atropos and Clotho. She had a right to be upset. _What could have possible taken them this long to find her! _

"Lachesis!" Clotho called again, a half worried half fuming expression on her face. She stared down at Lachesis directly in the eye, reading her. Lachesis put her finger to her lips, shushing Clotho—she really didn't want the citizens of the area to start growing suspicious about all the commotion.

The chariot landed at Lachesis's feet noiselessly. The stallions breathed deeply and settled steadily. Lachesis felt a wave of pity and gently stroked the mane of the stallions, trying to show her appreciation. _Once more to Old New Amsterdam, then to Ontario and Quebec then to Scotland and then they will get their vacation._

Clotho quickly jumped off and went up the Lachesis, she had a million questions on her mind that needed to be answered but she seemed undecided on how to ask them. She looked at Lachesis, she opened her mouth but no words came out. What or how could she ask what she wanted to know? Maybe Atropos could break the ice.

Atropos put away the reins and strolled off the chariot. She casually brushed away her slightly wet hair from her face and stood next to Clotho, making a position to make Lachesis feel crowded and assembled against.

The trio looked at each other for a moment. All three girls, waiting for one of them to start or say anything— two were anxious and the last one feeling dreadful.

"Well Lachesis…where is the creature?" Atropos began passionless. She spoke as though she cared but her 'excitement' showed that she would rather be doing something else. Well in actual fact, deep down all three would rather be in their warm beds.

Lachesis gave out a sigh, her lungs still burned with exhaustion. She coughed sickly.

"Atropos told me that you have found the creature and that it fell back into comatose." Clotho said. "Where does it lay?"

Lachesis looked down at the ground. "How may I start?" She whispered but loud enough for Atropos and Clotho to hear. "Atropos tells no lie. I did find the creature and it did collapse again," Lachesis paused.

Atropos looked at her impatiently. "Continue."

Lachesis scowled Atropos but reminded herself not to argue with her, at least not at this crucial moment. "After I contacted Atropos the creature woke up again, while I was examining it I had left my wand at its side. I had no other defense. I had no other choice but to wait until the chariot came or if I got a chance to retrieve my wand. But against my efforts the creature fled away, opened the portal and went through it." Lachesis explained quickly; she had not made any effort to follow the creature after she had been bitten. She looked down at her forearm. She purposely had forgotten to mention her injury. She really did not need Clotho losing her mind and Atropos smiling maliciously about it.

Clotho winced in surprise and panic. She looked at Lachesis carefully and shot a look at Atropos, waiting for a reaction from her. Atropos just shook her head mockingly at Lachesis.

Clotho turned away shameful and spoke in a sharp voice, "You…let it escape Lachesis? Is that what you are telling me?"

Lachesis looked up in shock of Clotho's words. "Clotho! It isn't as though I had done it on purpose!" She never ever had to defend herself against Clotho like this. Never had she felt so insulted. Never—even by Atropos. "I understand my fault in this, but if we keep a close watch on the portal openings I assure the both of you—

"Lachesis, it was on that street that you confronted the creature, am I mistaken?" Clotho interrupted and gestured with her hand to the other road. Lachesis knew it was not worth defending herself anymore, she sounded pathetic as is. Clotho had heard enough, Lachesis nodded her head weakly. She stood but was extremely shaky. She was in deep need and desire for rest; she also wanted to treat her wound. If only she could get the chariot to herself for…twenty minutes at least she could fix a potion to help her arm heal.

Clotho noticed Lachesis's instability and extreme fatigue—she then quickly decided on a course of action for the rest of the night. "Atropos, come with me. We must analyze the area and see if any evidence or leftover information exists. Oh, Lachesis should we be looking for your wand?"

"No I have it," Lachesis answered.

"Well then, Lachesis go ahead and rest until Atropos and I return. I doubt we will run into trouble before then. At least the horses will have some time to catch their breath before we head off to Old New Amsterdam—

"New York," Atropos corrected. "And may I ask why any of you have any sort of reason or interest venturing there?"

"There has been detected that a portal was opened over there. The dark lord is most likely trying to gather followers from other countries, hoping to gain power from places other then the United Kingdom. My guess is that Riddle is targeting World cities, or just largely populated areas, to have fear and his existence spread all over like plague. The Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom did a fair job of containing Riddle and his death eaters within its borders but now its seems after his reawakening and the chamber that no country or ministry is safe. See what a rumble that will send to the American Democracy of magic and foreign ministries."

"So, after New York what next? Tokyo, Ottawa, Sydney, Berlin, Los Angeles even?" Atropos listed and with each city she named the more worried she got. Worried about the multiple chaotic trips she would have to be dragged too. "I _seriously _doubt that the Dark Lord's German is any good."

"It all depends..." Clotho continued, possibly putting what Atropos said into consideration. _No matter how lazy or careless, _thought Lachesis

"I should check the progress on that. But for now, Atropos, bring the portal keys, maybe they will work. The portal opening could still be fresh."

"Perhaps." Lachesis said. "Terribly unlikely though."

"But wait, why does she get to stay with the chariot?" Atropos said in a shrill matter.

"Let her rest Atropos. You really did not make much of a rush to tell me that she found the creature." Clotho responded. Atropos snorted, she really never had much of a response or reason to argue with Clotho. _Perhaps that's why Atropos never did fight with Clotho._

Lachesis cocked an eyebrow at Atropos, almost daring her to make a repulsive comment. Atropos stood silent with obvious attempt.

Clotho sighed at the two and roughly rolled her eyes. "Oh by the way Atropos, at least be on guard in case something shows up." She heard Atropos huff harshly then motioned to her and walked in-between the houses leading to the other residential street. Atropos waited behind for a solid moment.

"You two are horrible." Atropos said then started to follow Clotho's path.

"What I say to you is no more horrible than what you say to me." Lachesis uttered rudely.

"You're too proud. It's the French prick in you." Atropos claimed all knowingly with hinted sarcasm.

Lachesis snorted and laughed. "You should talk! You're the one holding a grudge against me because I have French in my blood. It's the English in you."

"_Hmmm_, so we _do _have something in common. Clotho's heart would jump if she heard." Atropos spoke slowly then turned her heel and followed Clotho's direction, never looking back.

Lachesis suddenly wondered if their duel hadn't been interrupted. Surely one of them would be issued in St. Mungo's for injuries. It would have been a good match. They were both pretty equal though she had better shields while Atropos was superior in using her mind for her curses.

Lachesis waited for a second or at least until she was sure it was clear then sighed. _Now onto more important matters…_

Lachesis climbed inside the large chariot and pulled out a miniature Fire-crab shell cauldron, a case filled of potion contents, and a potions book. She knew there probably wouldn't be a specific potion for her injury, but she was going to use the book for Health-Aid ingredients—so maybe she could create one herself. Atropos was good with potions and Lachesis had seen her craft these unimaginable concoctions for functions that would make anyone's head spin. But obviously, Lachesis was not going to ask help from Atropos for two reasons: she would have to first tell them about the creature attacking her and beside that Atropos would not help Lachesis unless Clotho said to. And Clotho was not actually going do any favors for her at the moment; she had already done her part by allowing her to stay behind.

After a long while of searching through the book's index and content definitions and uses, Lachesis came up with a list of items that could produce a formula for her wound.

Dragon's blood for blood and flesh based wound and for speed

Raw garlic for fighting infections

Echinacea for immunity boost and fights infections with direct contact

Calendula for healing of the wound

Lachesis conjured a flame she would need the heat for the Dragon's blood to have the full effect. She would let the cauldron cool down for the garlic and Calendula, she began writing out the formula. Once the fire settled, she placed the cauldron on top; she quickly diced the Echinacea root into small portions but was careful not to slice open the seeds or cut the root too small. She dropped the pieces and seeds inside the cauldron and watched a purple smoke hover up. Lachesis coughed heavily, waved away the fumes and quickly covered her mouth—she cursed and wished under her breath that formula would not combust.

The purple smoke faded away and Lachesis started to stir the Enchinacea. Clockwise five turns then counter clockwise for ten. Next she pulled out the vial of Dragon's blood and took out an eyedropper. She let exactly fifteen droplets into the cauldron full of Enchinacea.

If Lachesis was formulating correctly the Enchinacea should give her immune system a helping hand so that the infection wouldn't spread or worsen. The Dragon's Blood was suited blood and flesh based infections or injuries, it should work as a stimulant for the rest of the ingredients.

Lachesis reached into the Potion's case, took out one head of garlic and chopped it into several chunks. She extinguished the flame and set a cooling charm over the cauldron, usually she would have allowed the cauldron to cool itself but she didn't have that kind of time. She dropped the garlic chunks into the contents one by one.

The garlic, with stirring, dissolved so it meant that the potion was ready for Calendula and it all was right then the herb would heal her wound.

Lachesis pulled up her sleeve and examined her bite. Her fingers were still numb and white but the skin around the gash had turned purplish-black. As she glanced at her arm her eyes started to blur, she started to feel drained and a rush of dizziness came over senses. Was it just because she was tired or was an after effect of the bite? Then another thought suddenly hit her—exactly how much time did she have before Atropos and Clotho returned? Surely it had been a good while since they had left.

Lachesis stirred the potion faster.

She reached into her supplies and pulled out hand full of yellow Calendula petals. She crumbled them up in her hand and sprinkled them slowly into the calm cauldron. Instantly a gold haze began float out of the cauldron, which meant that the potion was cool and finished.

Garlic work significantly easier when raw and Calendula petals simply worked better in cooler temperatures then that of Dragon's blood, which was why it was so risky to combine them into a single potion.

Lachesis added the Calendula procedure and results to the rest of the formula and poured the formula into a vial.

She stared at the concoction in her hand. She gulped. Even after all that work, what if the potion had absolutely no effect? Or what if it made her condition worse? To add another load to Lachesis's worries, she realized that she would not have enough time to fix up another potion before Atropos and Clotho returned. After then she would have no other choice but to tell them. Without another cautious thought, Lachesis sipped the potion. She swallowed.

It took a good five second to the potion to hit. Her eyes suddenly became watery and her already blurred vision distorted even more. Her feet stumbled and she shook until she felt painfully on her shins. _Stay conscious,_ she reminded herself. _Stay conscious. _Her taste buds burned with such a nasty taste that her nose also felt as though it were on fire. It lasted only for a moment or so. Finally the dizzy effects wore off and Lachesis hastily checked her wound. The pigment of her skin turned back into a healthy color and the once swelled veins blended away from appearance. The bite itself closed up and even started to heal.

Relief came over Lachesis. She corked the vial and placed it inside her cloak's pocket. She quickly took the reminder of the potion and filled up another two vials. She then added to the formula on the scratch sheet and hid it inside the chariot, after she washed away the left over contents inside the cauldron and cleaned up as though nothing were touched. She heard some soft whispers from the other road and concluded that Atropos and Clotho were finishing up and would be returning soon.

Lachesis, after double checking that everything had been put away, heavily sighed and rested inside the safe chariot.

"I want to sleep," Lachesis mumbled, half awake . Atropos, Clotho and herself had been traveling every night for the past week and she had gotten very shut eye. At first her exhaustion could be ignored but now it was pest that longed for attention.

The storm above reawakened with short rumbles of thunder and lightning and rain fell again. Lachesis watched the stubborn but beautiful storm when something caught her eye.

She turned and noticed that someone had turned a light inside one of the houses on Privet drive. It took another moment for Lachesis to recognize the house. _The brass number four, _Lachesis noticed, already wondering whom inside was awake. Half of her insisted that it was Harry, but how exactly could she be sure?

She stared at the faint light becoming mesmerized by it. It brought back memories from childhood, it greatly reminded Lachesis of how her parent's neighborhood resembled. Classic styled houses, clean-cut lawns, and golden lamplights from the windows that lit up the road like little fireflies at night. Lachesis smiled but felt a missing pain in her heart.

She continued to watch until her eyes closed. She fell into deep slumber thinking of the sweeter times in her life, much sweeter than the present. To a time before she had met Atropos and Clotho, when she was still growing up in Quebec with her family. She would dream of those childhood years tonight, sweet dreams. At least she had sweet dreams...

* * *

June 1st: Yay for edits! I feel like a terrible author for not updating in almost a year. In my defense, I got hit with a horrific case of Writer's Block and had hardly any time to write. Summer is here and I finally have the time and the discipline (hopefully) to start where I left off. Thank you for your patience, it is very appreciated. 

Signed. Off. Rynn.


End file.
